Anita
Anita (アニタ) is a character in the Darkstalkers series. She is the constant companion of Donovan. She is a secret unlockable character in Marvel Super Heroes, and a summonable assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Backstory Anita was found by Donovan, when a group of people found out she was a Darkstalker. Donovan took her with him, but he realized that she does not show any emotion. In the anime, he cut her doll’s head off to see if she would cry. However, when Hsien-ko and Mei-Ling went off to fight Pyro, Anita started screaming and crying, worried about them being severely hurt. Powers and Abilities Anita is capable of psychokinesis. It isn't known how she came to inherit this ability. Whether by learning this herself or by human evolution, it's an open book. It's also not known if other humans are capable of developing powers both like and unlike Anita's. However, Donovan and Hsien-Ko do possess abilities beyond regular humans but their abilities stem from different sources. Gameplay Anita appears in Marvel Super Heroes as a secret playable character in the Japanese version of the game. However, since she was just a test character, she was incomplete and can be considered a cheap character. She is full of glitches and some of her moves are overpowered. She's not normally unlockable in the US version, but can be played via hacking devices, which shows signs that she was incomplete such as not having her own portrait, name tag or quotes (borrowing all from Thanos), nor an actual ending. Some of these issues were fixed in the home console version, such as giving her own portrait art and removing the glitched "Thanos" name tag, although she still uses Thanos's quotes and lacks an ending. In Marvel Super Heroes, Anita appears with a mini version of Donovan's sword, Dhylec, with a red ribbon tied to its handle. Some of her other attacks involve cameos from other Capcom characters such as Super Street Fighter II Turbo's Akuma, Hsien-Ko's sister Mei-Ling and the corpse or passed out body of Donovan. Most of Anita's moves are ripoffs of Donovan's moves. Special Attacks * Killshred: Anita takes Donovan's sword and throws it at her opponent, then it returns to her like a boomerang. Press HP + HK to put the sword on the ground. Press again to throw the sword. * Mei-ling Summon: With this, Anita raises the sword with lightning around it. Can be done in the air and Anita must have the sword to do it. Press the punch buttons several times for more hits. Instead of the thunder god Donovan summons in his version of the attack, Anita is assisted by Mei-Ling, Hsien-Ko's sister from Darkstalkers. * Akuma Summon: With this Anita raises the sword with fire around it. Can be done in the air and Anita must have the sword to do it. As before, instead of the fire spirit Ifrit Anita summons Akuma from Street Fighter. Hyper Combo * Love For You: Anita throws hundreds of heads of little dolls at her opponent. It deals a maximum of 98 hits and a lot of damage. It does more damage when blocked than hit. Assist Attack * Psychic Force: Also called Object Storm, it's her assist in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Anita runs into the screen with a circle of random objects levitating around her. When she stops, she points forward and sends all the objects flying ahead. The attack has good overall range, but poor damage and a very slow start-up time. It can be used a total of five times. Sprites Gallery Anita.png|Anita as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Anita MSH.jpg|Anita in Marvel Super Heroes. Pic1 ani.png Anita Caution.png Anita Danger.png MSH Anita Portrait.png|Anita's portrait from the console version of Marvel Super Heroes Anitaname.png|Anita using Thanos name in Marvel Super Heroes. Category:Anita Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Secret Characters Category:MSH Secret Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes es:Anita